


Inquisitor's First Satinalia

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Autumn spend their first Satinalia together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor's First Satinalia

Autumn sat in the tavern watching everyone laughing and exchanging gifts. She had already spent the day handing out gifts to everyone since Josephine said that it was better off doing so before the feast, less hectic.

Autumn wandered the grounds of Skyhold handing out small gifts to everyone. Skyhold seemed abuzz with all the talk of the upcoming festivities; everyone was so excited.

“Inquisitor, I didn’t expect you to be taking to this holiday so quickly.” 

Autumn turned to see Solas standing next to her, his arms folded across his chest.

“It boosts morale, and it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.” 

“Just don’t forget who you are, Inquisitor. You’re Dalish first.”

“A fact that the people of Skyhold won’t ever let me forget. It’s safer for me to blend in Solas, but thank you for your concern.” Autumn gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the great hall. 

There were garlands hanging from rafters, along the doorways and wrapped around the backs of the chairs. Josephine took Satinalia seriously, she wanted to make sure everyone was going to enjoy the festivities. 

Autumn tried to walk to her quarters without being accosted but apparently it was too much to ask.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine runs up to her. “We haven’t seen the Commander and I was just wondering if you’ve seen him.”

Autumn looked at her wondering if Josephine was simply asking because she had asked others or if she just assumed Autumn was with Cullen. “No Josie, I’m sorry. Is he not in his offices?”

“Possibly, but he’s been working hard these past couple of weeks and when he gets like this he neglects himself. I’m just worried, I hoped considering the change of his, um, status,” Josephine coughed, “ that he’d be less consumed by work.” Josephine smiled kindly.

Under normal circumstances Autumn may have been upset at the mention of her new relationship status being brought up, but Josephine had witnessed their relationship come to fruition. “Do you want me to go check on him?” Autumn offered.

“If it isn’t too much trouble. Cullen tends to get irate with messengers when he’s like this and I’m hoping that he’s more likely to drop his work if you go there. Just don’t distract him too much, Inquisitor.” Josephine giggles as she goes back to her duties.

Autumn looks around the hall to make sure no one saw her blushing. 

“Thinking of something interesting? Or is it someone, Inquisitor?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dorian.” Autumn feigned ignorance.  
“Uh huh. I think you should make sure he’s alive, he hasn’t been seen around in a while. Apparently the festivities gave him an excuse to linger in his offices since he doesn’t have to train the recruits. Maybe the Inquisitor is the motivation he needs to get out of that drab tower.”

“It seems that what you’re implying may just keep the Commander in his offices longer.” Autumn chuckled.

“Don’t worry Autumn, I won’t tell anyone.” Dorian turned around and grabbed a chocolate from a dish on the table. “Now, go pry your boyfriend from his reports.”

Autumn rolled her eyes and headed out of the keep. She wanted to remain discreet but she was trying too hard. No one ever questioned her visits to his offices before, it was always work related and today could’ve been no different except this time Autumn’s attempts at remaining discreet just made things that much obvious. She walked up the stone steps at a snail’s pace, the biting cold wasn’t enough to make her hurry. Her heart pounded louder and harder with each step she took. Her hands began to shake and not from the chill in the air. She finally stood in front of his door and watched as the messengers and soldiers walked past. She could feel their eyes on her back and she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Commander? May I come in?” Autumn was unusually cordial, another one of her slips.

“Inquisitor, what are you doing here?” Cullen asked from inside.

“Freezing apparently.” Autumn was finally feeling the cold.

“My apologies.” Cullen ran to the door and unlocked it, letting her in. 

At first Autumn didn’t notice, she hadn’t seen him in a week due to her last mission. Normally she’d go right over to see him, but he told her that they shouldn’t make it too obvious. She had been in Skyhold for only a day before Josie had started her planning.

“I wasn’t expecting you back for another few days.” Cullen watched her hips sway as she made it to his desk. She moved leaned over looking at the piles of paper on his desk. Cullen was convinced that she was doing it on purpose, distracting him from his duties so they can have some time together.

“Cullen, do you know what day it is? I’ve returned when I was due back.”

“Maker. I must’ve lost track of time.” Cullen’s eyes widened almost ashamed of how long he had been inside working on his paperwork.

Autumn turned around and finally made eye contact. “Creators.” she gasped, holding her hand to her lips.

“What?” Cullen froze.

“Your face. You have a beard.” 

“Oh, I meant to shave, I’ll do so before tonight.” Cullen tried covering his face with his hand.  
Autumn walked up to him and removed his hand. “I love it. You look especially handsome with it on.”

“Are you sure?” Cullen attempted to cover his face again.

“I am.” Autumn stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips softly against his, giggling at the feel of his beard tickling her face.

Cullen let out a moan and pressed her closer. “I’ve missed you, Inquisitor.”

“I’ve missed you too, my lion. Josie is concerned that you’re not taking care of yourself and from the looks of it, you clearly have been a bit neglectful of your appearance. When was the last time you ate?” Autumn stepped away from him.

“Would you yell at me if I said I don’t remember?” Cullen waited for her to scold him, but she didn’t. 

“No, but please, take a break for a day or so.” She lead him by the hand to his desk. “Are you ready for the festivities tonight?” she turned to face him, her eyes focused on his bearded face. She never thought she’d love it like she did, but Creators, it did things to her.

“I much rather be up here with you. These forced festivities make me uncomfortable.” Cullen moved closer to her, her back pushed up against the desk. Autumn blushed and looked away. This was unlike her, she never shied away from a proposition. Their relationship had started out hot and heavy, maybe with a bit of flirting in the beginning, but it soon escalated. In a situation like this she normally would’ve turned it around on him and the two would’ve been on his desk again, but she figured they should take it slow until they felt it was time to let everyone know about their relationship. What Cullen wasn’t aware of was that everyone already knew, Autumn just wasn’t going to let him know that.

“Cullen, or would you rather me call you Commander?” she smirked as he coughed uncomfortably. “Josie worked so hard on this, at least make a small appearance.”

“I’d have to shave this off, and it seems that you like it.” Cullen rubbed his beard. He leaned forward, his lips ghosted over hers. “Just a brief appearance my lioness, then we can enjoy each other’s company,” Cullen rolled his hips against her, “in private.”

The wetness between her legs was making her uncomfortable, as well as the burning throughout her body. Autumn parted her lips waiting for his, but he just pulled away. “Well then Commander, I’ll be seeing you shortly.” she managed to squeeze her way out from between his hard body and the desk. She adjusted her garments, straightened her back and walked to the door. “We’ll see what the rest of the night holds for us, Commander.” Autumn walks through the door and slams it closed, a resounding bang vibrating through the room.

Cullen smiled at the thought of what he had just done to her. No matter how coy they’d try to be around each other, it would always become a game of who could make the other one crave release first. Cullen was used to her games and he knew her weaknesses, it didn’t take him long before he was the one on top as it were.

“Inquisitor.” Josephine ran up to her. “Is he coming?” Autumn giggled at the unintentional innuendo.

“He will be.” she replied, knowing full well what she meant.

“Oh, good. I was afraid he’d never leave his office.”

“It won’t be long, I’m afraid. He said he rather spend the night in private.” Autumn smiled.

“Oh, oh. Well, I’ll make sure not to keep you two for long, but I suggest a bit of discretion if you don’t want the whole of Skyhold to know.” Josephine blushed at the implication of their private celebrations.

“Josie, I think all of Skyhold already knows, but as long as the Commander is blissfully unaware of this, we’re safe. I must go upstairs and change.” Autumn kissed Josie on her cheek and ran to her quarters.

When Autumn made it up her steps she noticed a few boxes on her desk as well as some on her bed. Initially she panicked thinking that she had forgotten to hand out gifts to everyone, but as she approached she realized all the gifts were for her. She opened each box and examined their contents.

Dorian had given her an old tome. She brought it to her nose and inhaled the smell of it. She brought it to her chest and smiled, “Dorian, you know how to please a lady.”

Bull was less discreet, in the box was a ball gag and a strap on, along with a card. 

_Boss,_

_In case you and the Commander get loud here is a gag. And in case he’s into it, here’s a strap on, I’m sure he’ll thank me for this._

_Bull_

“Somehow I don’t think he’ll thank you for the strap on.” she places the note back in the box and puts it aside.

Sera being predictable, gave her a box of lewd doodles and some cookies that could’ve tasted a bit better.

Blackwall was more practical. He had given her a warm cloak, she suspected some wouldn’t care for it, but she had been in need of one.

Vivienne’s present was obvious, the wrapping paper was elegant and Autumn smiled as she folded it and put it aside. It was a large box and Autumn was afraid of the contents, in fact she knew what was in it. Vivienne had talked for ages about giving her something more appropriate for her status. Autumn pulled out her dress, it was a gold and creme colored gown with a laced top which offered very little to the imagination. She debated on wearing it to the party, she would’ve loved to see the look on Cullen’s face.

Josephine gave her a box of chocolates and a beautiful necklace with royal elfroots made of emeralds and amethysts. Autumn couldn’t resist and she put it on.

Cassandra’s present was a set of daggers. “Does she know I’m a mage?” There was a note attached to one of the daggers.

_Inquisitor,_

_I know you’re a mage but this does not mean you can’t learn to use other weapons._

_Cassandra_

“Typical.” Autumn smiled and put the box back down. 

Leliana gave Autumn a pair of shoes and Varric gave her a signed copy of his book on the Champion of Kirkwall. Solas had given her a book penned in his own hand, on the Creators and the Old Gods. 

_I figured you would love this seeing as you’re always asking questions. I’ve written down everything I know and I hope I have come up with all the answers to your questions._  
_Enjoy Inquisitor and thank you for all of your help._

_Solas_

Autumn didn’t know how to react to Solas’s gesture, whether or not to take it as a back handed remark, but regardless she was happy to have some answers to all those questions she had.

She finally had a chance to get to the large box on her bed and she wondered who it could’ve been from. She removed the lid and inside was a lovely green gown. The embroidery on it was lovely, there was no particular design, but it never took away from the beauty. There was no note or name indicating who it was from.

“Creators, why can’t anything be easy?” Autumn decided she would wear this dress to the festivities and maybe whomever gave her the dress would speak up when they saw her in it. She put it on and looked at herself in her mirror. She wasn’t used to this, to fancy outfits and fancy parties, but Thedas wasn’t what it used to be, she wasn’t who she used to be.

There was a knock on her door and she ran down the steps, nearly tripping over her dress. She opened the door and there stood Cole.

“Inquisitor, I have brought you something.” Cole handed her a small basket and inside were her favorite foods from when she was with her clan.

“Cole, how did you know?” tears started to fall down her face.

“You’ve been missing them. It’s all you have been thinking about for days. I asked Solas if he knew what they were and how to make them. The cooks made them, I hope they’re the same as you remembered them.” Cole smiled as she took the basket from his hands.

“Join me.” Autumn walked up the steps and sat on her couch and waited for Cole.

“These are for you, Inquisitor.” Cole protested.

“They’re to be shared with a friend, Cole. So please, take one.” Autumn opened the basket and waited for him to reach in and grab a cake. She took a bite, they weren’t the same as she remembered, in fact she was almost ashamed to say, but they tasted better than the ones she had in her clan. “These are wonderful, Cole. Thank you.” Autumn kissed Cole on the cheek and stood up. “Well, I say we head downstairs and join the party.”

“You don’t want to go. You rather spend time with the Commander. Why?” Cole asked genuinely curious. It seemed Cole didn’t know.

“I really care for him.” She smiled taking his arm and walking down the steps with him.

“Don’t you care for us?” Cole asked worried that she didn’t like him, that feared him as did the others.

“I do, Cole. I just care for the Commander in a different way.” She blushed at the thought of her pinned underneath him on his desk, an image Cole picked up on.

“Oh.” Cole said abruptly.

Autumn laughed at him when she realized the image had found it’s way into Cole’s mind. “I’m sorry for that image, Cole.”

“It’s alright, Inquisitor. It was very informative. Do you do that often with the Commander?”

“Cole, that is a private moment between me and the Commander, I rather not discuss it.”

“I’m sorry for prying.” Cole’s voice trailed off.

“It’s ok, and I do wish I did that more often with the Commander, but if it’s all the same, I rather you not share that with anyone, especially Cullen.” Autumn opened the door at the bottom of the steps and was greeted by Varric who seemed to be looking for Cole.

“Come on kid, leave the Inquisitor alone, she has another man looking for her.” Varric winked at her.

Autumn looked around the hall and there in a dark corner stood Cullen. He tried to keep out of sight but Sera stood in front of him attempting to pull at his beard. Cullen swatted her away, but that didn’t stop her from reaching over and giving it one last tug. She walked to her lover and smiled.

“I told you I should’ve shaved.” Cullen frowned. “I see you love the dress I bought for you.” Cullen stopped himself from reaching for her hand and kissing it.

“I do, thank you.” She twirled around, modeling it for him. “You’re a very generous man, you didn’t have to do this.”

“But I insist, you deserve it. Now, let’s sit down for a meal before people talk.” Cullen pulls out a chair for her. He sits next to her and listens to the minstrel singing her festive songs. 

The room was full of laughter and singing. Bull and Sera were already drunk and making obscenities. Autumn enjoyed watching them make fools of themselves, but Cullen audibly disapproved.

“This is inappropriate.” he began to stand up.

“Cullen, sit down, everyone is enjoying themselves. Please.” She grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

Cullen sighed and sat back down. He didn’t want to ruin the festivities, but he questioned how people were going to see the Inquisition. 

“How are you enjoying the party, Commander?” Josephine sat next to him. 

“I rather be in my quarters, alone.” he avoided her gaze.

“Surely, it isn’t too bad, the Inquisitor is here.” She looked over to Autumn who was still laughing at Bull’s and Sera’s antics.

“Inquisitor, you seem to like the gift I gave you.” 

Autumn touches her necklace, “Yes, thank you. You advisors sure know how to spoil your Inquisitor.” Autumn reached over and squeezed Cullen’s leg causing him to jump slightly. Josephine giggled and excused herself. “Well, I’ll let you two enjoy each other’s company.”

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Cullen whispered.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something far more romantic.” Cullen stood up and held out his hand.

Autumn took his hand and followed him out of the great hall. It had finally seemed that Cullen didn’t care about the attention he was calling to them.

“Commander, everyone will talk.” she leaned into him.

“Let them, I want to be alone with the woman I love.” Cullen wraps his arm around her in attempts to warm her as they hit the cold air. He lead her up the steps and into his office. It was warmer than she expected, considering the huge hole in the ceiling. 

Cullen walked up to her and pulled her in hungrily for a long awaited kiss. She was beginning to heat up rather quickly, moaning in between each kiss. She fumbled with the fastener on his cloak, but he pulled away.

“No. I have other plans.” Cullen took her hand and lead her to his ladder. “Come, I think you’ll like this.” He moves to let her climb up the ladder and waits for her to make it to the top before climbing up.

“Cullen, are you trying to repair your roof?” Autumn examines the ladder under the hole in his roof.

“That’s part of my next gift for you.”

“A ladder or a fixed roof?” Autumn laughed.

Cullen shook his head, “Follow me, m’lady.” he mock bowed to her.

She watched him as he climbed the ladder, she wasn’t one to complain when she was offered a great view of her lover’s ass. She sighed and climbed the ladder taking his hand when she reached the top. 

“Creators, this is beautiful.” she looked up at the stars. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Cullen walks up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind the cold.”

“I can deal, as long as I have someone to keep me warm.”

“Hmm, I think that can be arranged.” Cullen began to kiss her neck, relishing in all her moans and pleas.

“If you keep spoiling me like this I may never leave.”

“That’s the idea.” Cullen whispered in her ear before turning her to face him. “Now, let’s sit down and enjoy the stars.”

Cullen lead her away from the broken hole in the roof and to a blanket on a far more secure area. Cullen waited for Autumn to sit before he joined her. Autumn snuggled up against him, “This is far better than the party, and you don’t have to worry about Sera messing with that beard of yours.”

Cullen groaned rubbing his face, “I should’ve shaved.”

“Nonsense, keep it, if only so I can see how it feels between my legs.”

“Maybe later.” Cullen half promised.


End file.
